The Battle of living
by CuriouslyDangerous
Summary: Matilda was alone on the ark. Her parents floated for taking extra rations and her mom becoming pregnant with a second child when Matilda was at a young e Chancellor didn't even give her a new family he left to her to fend for herself and that's exactly what she did. I own nothing except for my character and the change of events. ****Trigger Warning**** **Violent thoughts**
1. Chapter 1

**Matilda played by the beautiful Emilia Clarke**

 **I am a huge fan of Bellarke but I felt that OC aren't that common with them and I want to pair up the characters how I liked.**

It's been 97 years since a nuclear apocalypse killed everyone on Earth, leaving the planet infested with radiation.

Fortunately, there were survivors at the time of the bombs that went off that started all of this There is now only The Ark, that we know about.

We're told that the Earth needed another 100 years to become survivable again and mankind can go back to the ground, home.

I learned that from school when I was 10.

I've been in this cell for 912.5 days' convert that into years and you get 2.5. They call the cells the sky box.

We're all people who commit crime are placed and any crime is punishable by death.

Doing absolutely nothing but exercising to keep myself occupied as much as possible.

I even began talking to myself and the guard that happens to sit at my cell and come in sometimes. his name, Bellamy...

Bellamy Blake and he has a sister, named Octavia, who I swore to never talk about aloud.

On the arc it's illegal to have more than 1 child per family.

I'm 17 years old and once I had twin brothers and a family.

Now me and the cellys we're all waiting. Waiting patiently.

Every single one of us below the age of 18 if not about to become that age soon will be floated.

They force us to live in this confined room with walls all around us.

They talk about not having space when they could get rid of these cells and create more space on the Arc that happens to be in outer space that doesn't have enough space.

We all have a small uncomfortable bed, a sink, and a toilet, a small window view into the galaxy.

But No entertainment. Absolute Boredom.

I have nothing to do in this cell, thrown in here for a crime I didn't commit. I was falsely accused by Chancellor Jaha sense I had tons of information he didn't know I knew.

I do jumping Jack's and sit ups as the other cellys act like animals. I even think about what I would do or say to our chancellor of I did see him again.

I heard that Dr. Abby-the chief of medical-, daughter is in one of these cells for committing treason just like that father of hers did when he found out that the thrusters, which are used as a life-support system for the arc is running low on support.

Even Wells Jaha is in a cell. He committed a petty crime to be with that blonde headed girl.

He has a crush on her but she despises him cause her mother told her false lies.

Wells didn't report her daddy it was mommy dearest.

I know how Abby told Jaha what her husband was planning to do to tell the whole arc about the thrusters.

She caused the death of her own husband.

I know plenty of things that go on around this place.

That's what happens when your parents are floated at age 12.

Left alone...no one to take me in and care for me.

I know everything about the arc Every hall, were every camera is, the guard schedules, every crack in the wall.

I snuck around these halls for years hearing other people's gossip and affairs.

I became 1 with knowledge, reading book after book that I could steal then put back. I even got my hands on books about earth.

I know plenty about earth medicine even survival too.

I have always wanted to go there, how awesome it would be. I have a feeling though, a great one.

I'm practically insane if you ask me. I carry myself with pride when being escorted to my cell or when I'm in front of the officials.

They hate me because I know things and I have blackmailed them plenty of times. Living alone I had to make income somehow.

I keep doing my work out strengthen up. Soon there's going to be a panic about the air supply.

Something big is going to happen and I can feel the excitement.

Just as I finish my workout guards come bursting in.

I can see that there is chaos and it seems their gathering us all up.

"Prisoner 323 put your hands behind your back," Caller the guard that always personally escorts me.

"What's going on?" I ask as caller forcefully cuffs my hands

"All 100 of you are going to earth," he says I smirk at them.

"Finally, I thought they'd given up already," I chuckle as they drag me out "That's enough McLaren," Caller says to me His old face defensive.

"Sir yes sir. I told you one day though they were going to round us up. You didn't believe me...,"I let out a laugh "Be Careful Caller the Arc is running low on supplies, pretty soon Y'all are all going to die, most especially the one and only Thelonis Jaha," I rhyme a little bit and I chuckle darkly.

I'm on the drop ship with the others their all loud and excited "Were going to EARTH!,"I yell and everyone erupts in cheers.

They slapped metal bracelets onto our wrist to monitor us while we're down here. I say the hell with them. It's a new world without the adults to boss around and make up silly ass rules that get us no were but rebellion.

There's many people here that I can name.

Wells, Clarke, Finn (he's in here for wasting air supply), Monty, Jasper, Sky, and Harper plus some others.

It's odd how were you live in the arc is who you grow up with, and who you know. Instead we don't all know each other and we are from the same generation.

I stay quiet till we hear Jaha's voice coming from a speaker

"Prisoners of The Ark, hear me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable,"

Of course he would think that. Fuck you! We're worth more than you! Y'all are old scum bags and are going to die soon. US and the children are going to keep us alive.

I wanted to tell them that their so selfish on the Arc I can't wait till we get to the ground.

"Hey look its MOUSE!,"I hear someone say it's Monty. They call me MOUSE cause I'm stealthily and I got information and I'm sort of like a con-artist, hell I can even steal extra rations for some good stuff.

"What's up!,"I tell them and everyone cheers a bit. I'm well respected. Hence the reason I carry myself with pride and confidence even the fucking adults can't.

"Damn when did you get caught?" Jasper ask. Him and Monty used to sell me plants and we'd hang out.

"2.5 years ago. That's why I been M.I.A found out some stuff," I say and he nods because they know I'm not about to spill shit.

"Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean for your bravery of going to earth," he says.

"Uhh We were forced if I remember a bit we were tranquilized before being put in here," I say sarcastically and some chuckle but Clarke glares at me I smirk at her.

"The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years," Jaha keeps talking.

What makes him think Mt. Weather is safe if we survived the apocalypse doesn't mean others didn't to.

"Spacewalk bandit strikes again. Go, Finn!" someone yells "Check it out. " I see Finn unbuckled out of his spot. This isn't going to end well.

"You should strap in before the parachutes deploy," wells say smartly hey he's right though.

Finn shrugs "Your dad floated me, after all," He says to Wells. It's not wells fault though.

Stupid idiot keeps trying to protect the oblivious blonde headed girl when he should just tell her that her mother chose power over blood basically.

"Hey, you two, stay put if you want to live," Clarke says acting as if she's the leader now as others try and unbuckle.

"Mount Weather is life. You must locate those supplies immediately," Jahas voice rings through the ship to those listening

" Hey, you're the traitor who's been in solitary for a year," Fin states to Clarke

"You're the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk," She snapped back.

" But it was fun. I'm Finn," He says still looking at Clarke.

"Finn you should really get strapped back in," I command him and he looks over to me with wide eyes. Yes, shocked we haven't seen each other sense I got locked up dumb jerk.

"Your one responsibility is stay alive," Jahas voice becoming more critical

"Stay in your seats," Clarke says "Finn, are you okay?"

Another kid unbuckles himself and floats out this is not good. Why can't they listen!? Well they won't to her anyways.

"Get back in your damn seats!,"I yell Finn reaches his seat in time buckling in.

"DAMIT!,"I yell as we crash Down with a hard impact some people screaming in fear.

I hold on tight and watch as the kid that unbuckled after Finn fly's into the wall and I can tell he is dead on impact.

I unbuckle as I hear the machines stop. I get down quickly going towards the lower level as they check on the dead kid that Finn killed.

"No. We can't just open the doors," Clarke says as we all crowed around the doors leading to earth.

"Hey, just back it up, guys," I hear a familiar deep voice I haven't herd in weeks.

I turn around quickly and see him in his guard suit looking fine as ever.

"Stop. The air could be toxic." Clarke says sounding so sure of herself.

"If the air is toxic, we're all dead, anyway," He states. That's it state the facts Blake!I mentally cheer.

his brown eyes find mine his face stays emotionless though. Yes, it's been that way but he slowly opens up to me.

All of a sudden I hear a girl's voice "Bellamy?" She says sounding shocked.

He tore his eyes away from mine to the pretty girl

" My God, look how big you are," Bellemy says before picking her up into a living bear hug.

"What the hell," she says in shock.

Oh Shit that's got to be Octavia! When did she get put into a cell? OH shit that means their mom got floated if Octavia was put in a cell. OMG!I'm going to kill Blake for not telling wonder I haven't seen his ass around.

"What the hell are you wearing, a guard's uniform?" she asks him.

"I borrowed it to get on the drop ship. Someone has got to keep an eye on you," he chuckles

"Where's your wristband?" Clarke ask metaling in their business. I wonder why he's here to or how. Blake is always sneaky.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year," Octavia glares at Clarke

"No one has a brother," a dude says aloud stating the obvious.

"That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor," this time a girl inserts her input. Oh so other were getting the newspaper except me? Damn they had me on lock down.

Octavia's face begins to crumble but Bellemy comes to the rescue "Octavia, Octavia, no. Let's give them something else to remember you by."

" Yeah? Like what?" she asks desperate at Bellemy.

"Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years," he smirks bringing a smile to her face.

"Hell yea go Octavia!" I cheer her on as Bellemy begins to open the latch slowly.

My heart rate speeds up Were going onto the ground. Home.

He opens it all the way everywhere is green. Green everything.

I watch Octavia hesitate before...

She exhaled loudly before stepping into the earth "Uh! We're back, bitches!"she yells

That's when we all begin cheering. We're here, were home.

I'm the second person to step off the drop ship and it feels awesome. Like it's a new start for us all, being who we want to be.

Everyone stands outside the drop ship loud until I have something to say.

"Everyone Shut UP!,"I command they do it instantly except for a few coughs.

"We're back on the ground now!...We're home after 97 years of bullshit living!,"I smirk

"Were here now, and there are going to be struggles, I have a feeling we aren't the only ones who survived the radiation attack. We're here back for good! This earth is ours and were going to take it back! Fuck the ark rules this is earth...A new start, were going to rebuild and repopulate and this will be the start of a new generation and were going Live it up!,"I yell my voice coming out powerful and intense everyone was so hypnotized. I could see the determination in their eyes that wasn't there moments before.

"Yea!,"a guy cheers and then we all erupt into cheers.

We're back!


	2. Chapter 2

We make everyone stay close while exploring. The rest of the 100 are still back at the drop ship setting up makeshift living spaces.

Our first explorer group are Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Jasper, Monty, and space walker on one path with me leading the rear end.

I walk stomping my boots down on the green grass, long sharpened stick in my hand to push things out of the pathway on my own. The silver bracelet really irritating my wrist, so much I could cut my arm and live without it.

I listen to Finn and Clarke having but watching my surroundings none the less.

"Why are you so serious, Princess? It's not like we died in an explosion," Finn ask he's so oblivious as too why she is the way she is.

"Try telling that to the two guys who tried to follow you out of their seats," she barks back at him. That was a low blow especially for her. I keep walking but then I see a large mass of all forest in the way of a peak indicating a mountain.

"You don't like being called Princess, do you, Princess?" he asked basically mocking her. I scratch at my wrist, still feeling like a caged animal that couldn't get free again.

"Do you see that peak over there?" she asks loudly for us all to here.

"Yeah," we all say in unison.

"That's Mount Weather. There's-"I cut her off getting to the point because they don't need a long explanation, they just need to know the simple reason.

"They dropped us on the wrong fucking mountain!,"I shout with a chuckle throwing my spear onto the ground.

"This is just awesome, truly!" I prance around enjoying the freedom of more space to roam around but this very vexing bracelet they all looked at me as if I'm mad. I pick up my spear as to not forget it because it could be useful in this unknown territory. I smack the bracelet around my wrist again as if that would help it disappear.

"What!?Maybe it'll teach you guys what real surviving is. I've been doing it for years," I draw out the word years. Then began skipping the way we came from. "It'll teach you all a lesson nothing is as great as it seems dark and cloudy, filled with the unexpected, looking behind every crack, the green is camouflage hiding what's doesn't want to be seen," hearing their footsteps behind me I began to walk. They don't respond to me but I don't need one hopefully their thinking over what I just said.

As soon as I saw the drop ship I was quick to walk towards the pile of wood in the center of our camp hoping to find Murphy, leaving the others to do as they please. This bracelet was becoming an issue for me even though I'd only had it on for a few hours as the rest of us, but I just did not have high tolerance for things I had to use for and Murphy was just the guy to take care of my problem. A girl a bit taller than me had thin brown hair that was cut into a style I knew was called 'The Jane'. She threw a piece of wood down onto the pile and I yelled out to her before she could walk away "Hey, Jane!" she turns around as did a few other to see who was yelling and I was staring at her brown eyes met my dark blue she was quick to straighten up. I could never understand why people got stiff around me.

"Um, me?" she asks nervously I chuckle "Calm down will you I'm not the boogie man," I say and buck at her with my fingers wiggling and she flinches back. "I'm just playing around chill" I say again and she visibly relaxes. Am I that weird? I've never even met this girl but there is no telling what anyone knows about me. "My name is Hailey- "I cut her off politely "I won't remember, but do you happen to know the whereabouts of Murphy?" I ask getting to the point because I'm on a very important mission as of now.

"H-he was behind the drop ship when I last saw him." she rushes out." Thanks"

I stomp violently towards the direction she told me he could be, itching at the wristband. A kid nearly bumps into me and I shove them out of the way picking up my pace. I hop over a branch and put my back to the side of the ship and scoot towards the edge and peek around the corner to see Murphy sitting on a tree stump all bent over doing something with his hands and checking around him every now and again an action I knew meant he was either hiding something or was paranoid. I make noise before revealing myself.

"Johnny" I say his name softly as I've always done. He is now standing up hiding his arms behind his back, His dirty blonde air everywhere as usual when he didn't have hi brush. He glares at me as I stalk up to him. I am short probably shorter than most in our camp but it's an advantage I can easily put to use if trouble comes our way. He's stiff with his stance widened a defense mechanism he used when we first met as children, the one he uses against everyone.

"Johnny, I have a proposition for you," I stop right in front of him our toes touching. I study his features, the ones I've come to remember by heart and I see he's acquired a scar above his right eyebrow. I was honestly afraid I would have forgotten when I was put into confinement only to learn he'd ended up locked away also a whole year later. I reach up on my tiptoes causing my navy blue shirt to rise showing my skin and pudgy stomach, instinctively my right hand tracing over the scar lightly. Whatever he was hiding must have not been important because as I began losing my balance his hands wrapped around my not so tiny waist pulling me closer. His hands on my exposed skin, and the warmth radiating off of him sent familiar shivers down my spine arousing me. He'd relaxed and I'm relived he had still let me touch him. Two and a half years is a long time.

"What'd you do Johnny?" I ask breathlessly letting my fingers slide all the way down to his jaw before landing om his chest. He wouldn't look at me but tightened his hold on me. His hands now resting on my back. I brought my hand up behind his neck and brought him down to my level he closed his eyes as our foreheads connected. Of course it won't be easy for him to tell me he isn't an open guy. He sighs "When I got caught setting fire to the officer's headquarters I fought back," his hands decide to have a mind of their own. They slide all the way down and grip my as he called it 'juicy' ass. This is his way of avoiding the rest of our conversation. He squeezes and rubs and I close my eyes as a light moan erupts from my mouth, our lips hover over each other causing an even more tense effect. My breathing had picked up greatly and when I felt his mouth attach to the sensitive skin on the right side of my neck right at my pulse, I knew I was done for it.

********SMUTT You're NOT MISSING ANYTHING EXCEPT

******* WHY SHE CALLS HIM JOHN AND NOT MURPHY********

I held onto him tighter while pushing myself against him but he wouldn't allow it was quick with his movements. He grabbed my thighs lifting me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His obvious erection hitting my core only making me moan louder as he held me pinned to the ship with his body touching mine. His mouth leaving wet kisses all the way up to the corner of my mouth as I squirmed to create some sort of friction as my body heated up more. He doesn't move his lips to where I want them, on mine. Instead he shoves his hand up my shirt under my bra as he fondles my sensitive breast. I arch my back into him and open my eyes just as our lips connect. It's sloppy, passionate, desperate, and filled with pure need. My hands roam under his shirt as he thrust his hips forward making me moan his name.

He groans as my nails scratch down his abs. His hands all over me. I whimper when he begins to unbutton my jeans. His hands trace my pantie line teasing me as his lips move to back to my neck and thrust his hips forwards teasing me. "Johnny!" I pant grabbing his head and yank at his hair as he bites my neck and causing him to groan and me to whimper. Suddenly his fingers slip under my garments and right where I want them. I gasp throwing my head back as he moves his fingers and bites my nipples through my shirt and bra causing me to moan louder this, only to have a hand over my mouth causing my eyes to fly open hooded as my hips move with his hand movements.

My eyes meet his. He's breathing heavy his eyes dark with lust as he watches me "Got to stay quiet," he commands and I nod as he picks up his pace. I'm so close. "God your so fucking wet," He groans out. I don't have to have my eyes open to know he's watching his hand movements he always does while pleasuring me and making me feel good. My sounds silenced by his hand. Our breathing hard and fast. _"Tell Murphy what you want,"_ He demands stopping his ministrations all together making me want to cry in need. I shake my head whimpering. He's such a demanding tease. _"John- "I_ began breathlessly trying to grind into him but he was not letting me have any contact, much to my distress "Tell Murph what you want," He hisses in my ear biting my neck only fueling my need…... _"I want You Murphy…T-to do Dirty things to me…r-right here,"_ I managed to get out the whole sentence with difficulties "Whatever you want," He says stripping me of my jeans and undergarments because I was trembling too much to do it on my own. He pinned me against the ship my hands above my head as he thrust into me. Quieting my cries with his mouth as he filled me again after two and a half years.


	3. Chapter 3

Murphy held my wrist as he took the knife and jabbed it through the clasp of the band forcefully after a couple more jabs we herd the clasp snap and he shoved the knife back in his pocket and only then freeing my wrist. He smirked at me before shoving the band into his pocket and lastly kissed my wrist satisfied with his work staring into my eyes. He wasn't angry around me. Always a softy.

"Thanks so much Johnny," I sighed in relief as I rubbed my wrist "You always knew how to do things you shouldn't have," I chuckled at how ironic that was because it was way more than that and we both stood.

"Of course what good would I be if I hadn't Tilda." he shrugged off the compliment and I punched his arm and he glared at me.

"Your good even without your skills so quit fucking saying that shit your mother put in your head," I slapped him on the back of his head for good measure and made my way back to the center of the camp to check on progress.

The kids that were helping get things done, where hot, sweaty and had complained multiple time about being thirsty.

I know about needing hydration a lot more than these kids do so I just told them to suck it up and everything would be fine and they'd get water soon. We need to find water fast and I'm sure everyone knows that.

I found Bellamy standing in front of the drop ship with his arms crossed over his chest, his face emotionless as he looked around at everyone. We would work till the sun fully went down which was coming sooner than we had thought.

I walk to Bellemy and I assumed he noticed because his gaze was on me as I strode over in front of his towering figure. He looked down at me as I looked up at him

"Blake I need to see the map," I say holding my hand out towards him.

He laughed dryly "Why would you need the map?" he asks as if he'd never talked to me before.

"Because we have more important matters to attend to at the moment before it gets too dark and we can't read it," It is obvious we need to find a water source right? Everyone's thirsty and in need of a cleaning.

"and what are these 'important' matters?"

"Water source."

He smiles at me pulling out something from his back pocket smugly "All you had to do was say what for instead of walking up here demanding one of the most valuable items in camp," he waves it in front of me and I glare at him for being a smart-ass.

"Follow me and we'll take a look with the others," with that he turns around with grace and I follow obediently. It's great to know that the map he holds in his jeans is a valuable item in camp.

Clarke, Bellamy, Japer, Finn, Monty, and I crouch down were the map lay on the ground. Finn keeps staring at me and I'm getting irritated with him. He was always trying to play hero even on the ark using his handsome looks to get his way. I saw the way he looked at Clarke when he thought no one was looking, he'd tucked the _raven_ necklace under his shirt and took no shame in staring at other females calling Griffin 'Princess'.

Clarke was currently speaking about the map as if none of us had ever seen one or knew why were sent down here. Her voice was annoying me so much because she thought she was a know it all like her mother.

I look at the map forcing myself to chill out before I did something awful. The map was of Mt. Weather and the areas surrounding it. It was easy to find where we most likely were because we were actually located on the map which was a pile of rocks. If I had a pen I'd mark it as camp. It showed a river just a couple miles from our location.

"All right," I say getting everyone's attention I pointed with my free right wrist without thinking. To the river "In the morning we send a group off towards the water source marking the way every five trees, also marking a number obviously starting at one, every two-thousand steps from camp," I say Monty and Japer voice out that it's a great plan and the fact that two thousand steps was around a mile.

"So we take people based on their skills in our water mission?" Monty ask

"Yea, everything is now based on our skills- "Jasper begins

"Where's your wrist band?" A familiar voice and a pale hand wraps around my wrist. I'm quick to yank my hand away as a reflex, standing to glare down at the blonde who reminded me of her power hungry mother.

"Don't fucking touch me," I say firmly my voice low with my hands clinched. The things her mother did where absolutely vile. I thought she would have the decency to not point out that my wrist band was in fact not intact or at least not touch me. I wiped my hand on my pants my face red from anger that _she_ thought she could touch _me_ in any way.

I look around and the little circle is staring at me Monty and Jasper pale and eye-wide knowing what an angry me can be like they'd been on the receiving end many times and what I say I mean and won't forget, the others shocked but Blake was blank as usual.

"Your supposed have on your- "I don't know how it was so easy for just her presence to agitate me. I was fine in the drop ship and the walk to find Mt. Weather but after being with John again I just couldn't so I snapped

"Watch your fucking self-Griffin next time you try and put your filthy hands on me I swear to outer space I'll make you feel pain you'd never experienced before," my hands began shaking I could imagine choking her to death and making her body fall limp. I took a step forward but I was suddenly grabbed by Bellamy he'd wrapped his arms around me, lifting me and dragging me out of the tent and into the night. I didn't protest done with my angry venting. If I vented on him, it would be like a curse.

"Woah, Killer calm down," Blake says setting me down on a log as I calmed myself with deep breaths like my mom had told me when I was younger. I wanted to say brutal things to her but I knew if I did they'd all be afraid if she ever did what I told her not too. I was surprised that I didn't say anything as violent as I was thinking.

After a couple of silent minutes of his curious stare on me, I had cooled myself "Thanks Blake," I mutter dismissively not staying to spill my whole life to him because I thought I knew him but I don't absolutely know him.

I'd herd the whispers around camp that he wasn't an actual guard on the Ark. How he talked to me as if we hadn't ever talked before.

How he decided suddenly he didn't know _Matilda._


End file.
